


积极顺从

by payasugo



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payasugo/pseuds/payasugo
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩想要窒息也想逃亡
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yao Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	积极顺从

一、 

“吃这个吧。”浅蓝色衬衫袖口扣子解开卷上去，手腕隐隐的显露出可能也很好看的肌肉。

姚琛愣住了，对方一头栗色头发，笑眼眯眯，看起来非常亲切宽厚。

今天是姚琛入职第一天，餐厅人太多了，他仍然不太适应过分拥挤的人群。姚琛西装整齐，从头发到裤管下露出的一小截黑袜子都非常精致。外面太阳很大，金色的，刺眼的，一缕一缕地扎进姚琛半眯的眼睛。室内是人和人推来挤去的呼吸，室外是扎得他皮肤痛的太阳，转角人少的便利店成了姚琛第一选择的安全岛。跨进冷气充足的自动门，姚琛弹了一下右手手腕的黑色皮筋。

便利店地下的瓷砖好干净，冷冷的反射着姚琛十字纹皮鞋底。他走到冰柜前调整呼吸，眼前的三明治和牛奶影影约约都要变成培养器皿和玻璃瓶。冰柜顶上一条灯带，里面被竖纹切割成小小的单元。  
点横竖竖，点点竖竖，竖横竖点，又开始了。姚琛眨眼，他想变成飞蚊，轻轻轻轻的卷起一点风，然后躲进去，躲进灯带后面那块窄窄的缝隙。黑乎乎的很安全，只要乖乖的等着，等到口渴的时候就会有他来。

“吃这个吧。”男人拿了个冷柜里的三明治举到他面前，“周一限定，超量蛋黄酱鸡肉三明治。”

吃这个吧。姚琛很听话，他很感谢给他提供选择的这个男人，让他有安全的熟悉感。不需要做选择，没有别的可能，只需要安静的点头，接受他提供的一切。姚琛盯着男人看，男人也笑着看他。

原来男人叫方灿，和姚琛在一座大厦里工作，只是他在20层，姚琛在15层。巧的是，他们俩都是第一天入职。方灿那天中午和他一起吃的中饭，返工进电梯之前，方灿指了指姚琛的右手腕，问他是不是有女朋友。姚琛摇摇头，说不是的，因为不愿意多说，他眼神飘散在周围同样等电梯的人们身上。方灿笑了。

电梯里人很多，方灿站在姚琛身后，鼻尖蹭着他后脑勺的头发。淡淡的柑橘调香水味让方灿心情很愉悦，他往前站的更贴近姚琛一些，大概只有一毫米。出了15楼电梯，姚琛恍惚听见一声又低又短促的口哨，轻到姚琛毫不怀疑这是那些一直难以处理的幻觉，他弹了一下右手手腕的黑皮筋。

从此姚琛经常会和方灿在中午的便利店遇到，事情发展的很快，当方灿把他压在顶楼男厕接吻的时候，姚琛就觉得自己失控了。方灿的舌头，紧紧钳住姚琛腰的手，攻城略地不留后路抵在他两腿中间的大腿肌肉，都让姚琛觉得自己脆弱的像落在方灿手中的睫毛。腰被方灿掐的死死的，姚琛的舌头被动的和方灿的舌头卷在一起。方灿的嘴唇丰满，落在姚琛的眼睛、鼻子、下颌，他用牙齿叼起姚琛脖子上一片薄薄的皮肤，轻轻的咬。

姚琛好喜欢方灿，喜欢他在顶楼男厕里过分霸道的接吻，方灿不准他呼吸。他问姚琛知不知道他窒息的时候眼泪会弥散在眼尾的睫毛上，一簇一簇的黏在一起，仅仅眼睛部分就狼狈的像后巷大雨里颤巍巍发抖的流浪狗。他还问姚琛知不知道吻到情动的时候他的脸颊会红，鼻尖会红，耳朵尖也是，薄皮肤下面蓝紫色的血管都会喘息着一起变红，跟着方灿顶进口腔的舌头一起鼓动。

但是，姚琛和方灿的关系也仅仅止步于此。无论顶在姚琛大腿上的下身多硬，方灿和姚琛没有比接吻更多的关系。姚琛非常非常乖，他像一颗半融化的奶糖被方灿含在嘴里，如果方灿不主动，那么姚琛就不会从他的舌尖滑下去，哪怕是仅仅因为窒息接吻就高潮了。身体失控了，不属于他了，羞耻和快乐螺旋交织，姚琛会哭，他害怕。方灿把他抱在怀里，一下一下抚姚琛的后背，听他抽抽噎噎的耳语。

“没关系，是我就没关系。交给我吧。”方灿搂住姚琛的腰把他紧紧的扣在怀里。

二、

姚琛生病了。  
他觉得方灿让他陷入了一种高热，每天晕乎乎的。坐在15楼的工作间，姚琛几乎立刻能想到方灿喷在他脸颊的鼻息。下身开始变软，肛口和前端都开始发热，像家用溶胶枪，黏糊糊湿哒哒的沾在内裤上。他担心到无法工作，担心站起来西装裤前后都会有明显的水渍。

长期低热让姚琛浑身发软，他请了年假。因为比较复杂，一直在服用其他药物，所以没有去医院，只是躺在家里。姚琛吃了安眠药，昏睡很久，梦里什么都没有，只有大片大片的绿色在互相推挤。

十三岁的暑假，生物老师布置了昆虫采集的作业，快要开学的时候因为好多标本没有做完，姚琛每天一早就跑去家附近的公园。他穿着短裤，带着白色渔夫帽，车头上挂着叮铃哐啷的小桶和一把捕虫网。姚琛才开始抽条，非常瘦，细细长长的白腿插在绿草里，没一会儿脸上就有汗了。

“34、35、36，啊，怎么还是这种虫子……”姚琛很沮丧，老师要求要100个不同的昆虫标本。他沮丧的伸了个懒腰，太阳升上天，从密密的叶缝刺进来。姚琛不得不拎着工具往山的更里面走。

公园是个水库，围绕四周都是山。姚琛一口气爬了很久，他想去不远处的那个小凉亭，转过两道山弯就是了。姚琛很后悔，在听见钝击声的时候就应该停止，不应该上去的。

一群大孩子似乎在行刑，三四个人围着，中间躺了一个人。姚琛刚转过这到弯，就看见躺在中间那个男孩子蜷缩半闭着眼，肚子被人踢一脚鼻孔就冒一点血，半凝固的一滴一滴落在凉亭石斑色的地砖上。姚琛很害怕，他们看见他了。

“你过来。”，有个金色头发的大男孩拦住旁边的人，对姚琛招了招手。

姚琛看着他摇摇头，手里的捕虫网攥的紧紧的。金头发男孩显然发育的很好，身高足够，体格健壮，他走近几步蹲下来朝姚琛招了招手，笑容挤出嘴边的梨涡。如果不是金发银链黑T，姚琛会觉得这是个想要认识的好哥哥。他迟疑了，慢慢朝金发男孩走过去。

“不要看，不要听，不要问。”金发男孩夸奖他乖，他用大手捂住姚琛的眼睛，把他抱坐在腿上。姚琛什么都看不见，只知道男孩把头放在他肩膀上轻轻点了一下。沉闷的殴打声再次响起，姚琛听见微弱的呻吟。他害怕的朝金发男孩怀里缩了缩，男孩笑了，很轻很轻，轻到让姚琛解读到一点温柔和善良。

地上的男孩忽然发出一声痛苦又奇异的低吼，尾音拖得长长的，就像堂姐给姚琛讲鬼故事的时候从胸腔里发出的那种怪异共鸣。姚琛坐在男孩的大腿上抖了一下，男孩把他往怀里搂了楼。

“Chris，人死了。”他们朝着自己这边说的，姚琛能辨别。

姚琛太害怕了，在眼睛上捂着的手放下去的时候，姚琛自己闭着眼睛，转过身紧紧搂住Chris的脖子。他什么也不说，抖的像筛糠。

Chris说，把尸体藏好一点，10天之后他就走了。  
有人问，这个孩子怎么办，Chris说他来处理，其他人不用管。

姚琛被他抱着，带下山，塞进了一辆车里。Chris说他很轻，一定不是乖乖吃饭的小孩子。姚琛一直不敢睁眼，因为他说让他不要看。

他给姚琛扎了眼罩，布料上有淡淡的粉末香味。

三、

姚琛太紧张了，他蜷缩在汽车副驾上，手脚冰凉。他问：“哥哥，我们去哪儿？”

“去一个很安静的地方。”Chris摸了摸姚琛的头发，这让姚琛打了一个喷嚏。因为Chris手部的动作，眼罩布料上掉了一些粉尘，姚琛不知道这是什么味道，好像是木屑混杂了一点薄荷的香气。

开了很久很久，姚琛昏昏欲睡却又不敢睡，被Chris从车上抱下来的时候，姚琛很受用的趴在Chris的肩膀上，他似乎自信的断定Chris不会伤害他。生锈铁门关节吱呀作响，潮湿霉味儿和低温大概是在某个工厂地下室，金属味很重。姚琛被放在软垫上，眼罩依然没有被拿下。

“乖乖在这里等我，眼罩不许拿下来，不然后果会很严重，知道吗？”Chris摸着姚琛的脸颊警告他，克制又温柔的声音在空旷房间四处碰壁，最后变成一张金丝软网落在姚琛身上，他点点头。

Chris走了，姚琛四肢完全是自由的，他躺在软垫上从1开始跟着自己的心跳记数，数到不知道第几个100，他才确认Chris真的离开了。他坐起来摸了摸后脑勺那个结，还是不要拆开比较好，他按住扭结，把眼罩轻轻往上推，直到看见房间全貌。和姚琛家里的小房间差不多大，四面水泥灰扑扑的，墙上有很多管道。液压门的圆把手，他转都转不动。

姚琛以为Chris很快就会回来，但是很快他发现事情并不是他想的那样。他等了很久很久。起先是汹涌的饥饿感把姚琛的胃和食道都一起紧紧的拧成团。早晨出门的时候妈妈还没起，姚琛只吃了一个塑料包装的小面包和几口水。精神稍微放松的时候，没有得到满足的五脏庙就开始疯狂的报复，中间姚琛一度饿到反酸水，他躺在床垫角落一动不动。所幸迷迷糊糊中，很快睡了过去。

等一觉睡醒，姚琛不觉得饿了，但又开始觉得渴。一旦想喝水，嗓子和口腔都变得黏黏的，喉管里总觉得有一团东西，随着姚琛的吞咽上上下下。他已经分不清是墙上管道的铁锈味，还是自己嘴里干涸到灼烧的出血。蜷在床垫上，姚琛宽松的短裤裤腿不甚整齐，他还有些未褪干净的婴儿肥，大腿根部和屁股还是看起来软软的，很丰裕。

听见一声短促平快的口哨，紧接着就是转动门把手的声音，这时候小小的姚琛已经动不了了，他靠仅剩的最后一点点能量维持剧烈的心跳和五感观察。Chris这时候看到的姚琛就像一只流浪狗，小小的，瘦骨嶙峋的躺在死胡同的垃圾堆里，瘪得干净的小肚子起起伏伏，半死不活。

但是呢，流浪狗就这样，求生欲非常强。姚琛知道Chris来了，就开始含糊不清的叫哥哥。一声接一声，直到喊累了。Chris蹲在他面前，把手里的塑料袋随地一放。他捏了捏姚琛的手，小孩子指甲盖里还有些黑泥。一点点用湿巾把姚琛的甲缝清理干净，刚放下他被擦干净的小手，Chris的食指被姚琛握住了，不紧不松正正好的力度。

“真的很像小狗呢。”Chris笑着说，他把姚琛靠墙角扶坐起来，开始给他喂水和吃的。那种便利店的饭团，馅料里面有蛋黄酱，姚琛吃的狼吞虎咽。他吃饱喝足，暂且仍未从虚弱中回复，只是肚子圆鼓鼓的侧睡在床垫上，仍然蒙在眼睛上的布料已经出现发黄的汗渍。他感觉到身边的床垫凹陷下去，C也躺在他身边，面对面的把他搂在怀里，轻轻拍着姚琛的背，给他唱儿歌。

“一只老鼠，两只老鼠，三只老鼠......”  
“一共十只，不，二十只......八十只，九十只，一百只”  
“这时喵呜喵呜猫来了”

这首儿歌小时候姚琛听妈妈唱过，多日没有安稳睡过觉的他窝在Chris怀里，抓着他的衣领慢慢睡着了。姚琛是被冷醒的，再次睁眼却发现Chris已经走了，他摘掉眼罩开始疯狂的哭叫，一圈圈的在房间里走，甚至捶打坚硬的墙壁。Chris这次就像没有来过一样，甚至连一张丢弃的塑料纸也没有留下来给他。空荡荡的房间冷冰冰，姚琛的眼泪和鼻涕糊了一脸，直到再也哭不出声才重新蜷缩回床垫那个靠墙的角落。

不知道妈妈是不是在着急的找他。

四、

姚琛病假休了很久，公司打电话来的时候他仍然告假，他知道这份工作也快要没有了。直到今天，时隔快半个月，他第一次走出家门。

室外的空气和室内不一样，他站在楼梯口犹豫了很久。姚琛再次觉得，现在站在楼梯口的自己又回到十三岁。被关了10天，姚琛被Chris放在某一个涵洞出口，他带着Chris重新给他绑好的眼罩。

“等听不见我脚步声之后就可以摘掉眼罩，知道吗？”  
姚琛点点头，却仍然抓着Chris的袖子不放。Chris笑了，他把姚琛紧紧握着布料的手掰开，然后摸摸他的脸：“要乖，不然会永远被关起来哦。”

姚琛听见脚步声由近及远慢慢消失，他紧紧拧着自己衣角还在犹豫。他鼻翼掀动，像出穴的小动物，夏天还没有结束，懒懒的蒸腾暑气一点点被吸进姚琛长久没有见过阳光的肺里。他狠命的咳嗽，红色眼罩开始泛出暗色水渍。姚琛摘下眼罩，阳光炸开在眼前变成一片白幕，他什么都看不见。等瞳孔一点点适应阳光，他发现自己就站在那个水库公园里，这个涵洞他很熟悉。本应该立刻往家方向跑的姚琛却突然嚎啕大哭，他回过头找Chris，背后却只有黑漆漆的一片。他踌躇着，恐惧着，一点点迈步接受重现的阳光、树林和土地。他慢慢跑起来，右手紧紧抓着那块沾有松香的红色遮眼布，阳光下的他像只误闯城市的鹿。

和那个时候不一样，现在是冬天，今晚圣诞夜，到处都有好看的装饰。姚琛站这里，后背是凉风嗖嗖的楼梯间，前面的冬天残余的一点夕阳。他听见远远的地方有人唱we wish you a merry chrismas，声音飘过来，断断续续。姚琛去便利店，买了一些吃的，最后走的时候后，犹豫再三还是买了一瓶百利甜。

他拎着塑料袋推开便利店对开玻璃门，在欢迎下次光临的门铃声里，他的耳朵捕捉到一声短平快促的口哨。姚琛迅速回头，却只看到店员朝他微笑。他下意识的想去弹手上的黑色皮筋，告诉自己要抑制幻觉，却发现出来根本忘了带。姚琛手忙脚乱的把塑料袋从左手换到右手，步伐匆匆地往家走。  
走进楼梯的时候，他又听见了口哨声，欢愉的跳跃的吹出那首儿歌，是喵呜喵呜猫咪生气了的部分。姚琛紧紧攥着手中的塑料袋，走的磕磕绊绊，他不应该停药的。

自从十三岁那年被囚禁，姚琛一直在接受治疗。脱险后，姚琛很难在自己宽松的大床上入眠，一定要睡在墙角。以前活泼开朗的他变了，更喜欢在无人打扰的地方一个人吃饭活动，外界过分友好的关心也会让他担忧焦虑，曾经姚琛崩溃大哭的时候多次喊出Chris的名字。医生说姚琛的斯德哥尔摩症状很严重，姚琛说想他，因为在饿的时候哥哥给他饭，渴的时候哥哥给他水，困的时候哥哥会给唱儿歌，害怕的时候哥哥会抱着他。他不该停药的，又开始没完没了的听见Chris每次打开铁门吹口哨的声音。

姚琛手颤抖着，钥匙怎么都对不上锁眼，他两手一起拿着钥匙，塑料袋在纤细的手腕上晃来晃去。忽然，一股熟悉的松香调香水包裹了他，姚琛被拥在一个黑色的怀抱里。他回头看，原来是穿着黑色卫衣的方灿。

方灿握着他的手把钥匙插进去，拧开的时候，他问姚琛：“小狗是在找我吗？”

姚琛呼吸急促，他紧紧抓着方灿的衣领，发出一声哀嚎。方灿把手脚发软的姚琛抱在怀里，一点点给他顺气。

“一直在看着小狗呢，就业很辛苦吧，总是从这里换到那里。是不是一直想着如果哥哥在就好了？”  
姚琛靠着门板滑坐在地上，脚垫的毛软软的。方灿蹲下来看他，笑的暖洋洋。姚琛眼里全是红血丝，眼泪集聚在眼眶里拼命不要掉下来，他大口大口的呼吸着。方灿托住姚琛的颈子，用大拇指摩挲他下颚线：“哥哥不会走了，以后一直养着小狗好不好？”

方灿用自己的唾液湿润姚琛因为过度吸气而干燥的口腔，把他病态高热的舌头卷起来吮吸。姚琛似乎慢慢从温柔漫长的舌吻中恢复过来，他的手一点点攀上方灿的肩膀，最终搂住他主动的把自己干净洁白的脖子递给他吻。方灿插进来的时候，姚琛觉得他真正的活了，火辣辣的疼痛糅杂着一点点从尾椎骨升起来的快感，他的大腿根被方灿死死掐着打得很开。姚琛全部暴露在方灿面前，硬到发痛的前段甚至在流水，随着方灿抽插的节奏在空中洒出一条银色细线，最终又落到姚琛自己的耻毛里，就像姚琛的眼泪一样不声不响。他高高仰着头，把红彤彤的乳尖送进方灿嘴里。整个客厅只有姚琛的呻吟和方灿粗重的喘息在墙壁间来回。方灿好长好硬，姚琛被插射之后方灿丝毫没有放过他的意思，甚至让姚琛开始有了尿意。他蹬腿挣扎，方灿却把他推到在地，高高的举着他两只腿，死死抓住脚踝。

“小狗好好看着，哥哥正在进去，每顶一下小狗的肚子就会抽一下，真的很可爱。”方灿看见姚琛刚射完软下去的阴茎又开始抬头，身下的人两手在空气中乱抓，想要拉住方灿求饶。方灿没有放他，哥哥喊得越多他插的越深，直到姚琛真的嚎啕大哭起来，就像小时候一样。方灿放开他的脚踝，姚琛爬起来的时候，阴茎从那个又红又软的小口滑出去，稀稀落落带出几滴体液。姚琛往前爬，想要去厕所，却被方灿拦住腰，另一手把着膝弯把他抱了起来。

“小狗不乖，尿尿一定要和哥哥说。”方灿把他抱到马桶前，抬起一条腿，站着又插了进去。姚琛紧紧攀附在方灿手臂上，几乎是依靠方灿插在他身体里的阴茎站立。

“还记得以前吗？把你养在工厂里的时候，死活不肯在房间里上厕所，憋到肚子鼓鼓的。我怕你憋坏，抱着你把尿，摸了小狗的鸡鸡，然后小狗还尿到了哥哥手上。”  
姚琛发出呜咽的哭泣，前列腺被方灿顶的发胀，直到尿液从那里释放掉进马桶。他抽噎着求方灿别再说了，方灿从他断断续续的话语听到，姚琛从来都没有和别人说过这个细节，妈妈也没有，医生也没有。方灿射进去，然后爱抚他身体的每个部分当做奖励。

姚琛和方灿开始住一起，他从不单独出门，去哪里都有方灿陪着。工作也是这样，方灿甚至调整到和他一个公司一个楼层工作，只是白天稍稍辛苦，装作普通同事的关系。姚琛手上再也没有带过黑色皮筋，也再也没有用过木质调香水。

又到一年圣诞夜，姚琛和方灿一起布置，他们买了圣诞树和槲寄生，甚至还有一个奶油蛋糕。方灿把奶油涂在姚琛乳尖，让他骑在自己的身上，说今天想做一些特别的。姚琛给方灿带上眼罩，把方灿的阴茎一点点塞进那个早已指尖插到松软的小穴。姚琛抖着小腹一点点收紧方灿脖子上的皮带，本该等方灿射精后就停止的手却越收越紧。

姚琛手上的黑色皮筋随着身下人的最后一次抽搐落在手腕上，他轻轻枕在尚有余温的方灿肩膀上，依恋地喊了一声“哥哥”。


End file.
